


The Rub Down

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Just Maybe It's Not Unrequited, M/M, Minor Injuries, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Jerry was a little rough on Dean during a show and Dean makes him make up for it afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

The last show was finally over and Dean couldn't have been happier. It wasn't that the crowd didn't like them, they did, they went wild over them, it was just that Jerry had punched on him a little hard the whole night. Dean had tried to make him aware that he was hitting too hard but Jerry didn't seem to notice as he usually would have- the kid was having ball. 

Dean made tracks to their dressing room right after they said their fair wells to the audience. Jerry wasn't far behind him, all smiles and still a ball of energy even after five shows. "Those were some of the best shows we've done lately, Paul!" Jerry said, closing the door.

"Yeah. You've not beat on me that hard in a while," Dean said. He slowly sat down in chair, taking his handkerchief out of his suit pocket to wipe his face.

"Did I hurt you, Paul?" Jerry asked, smile fading. His excitement dying out like putting water on a flame.

"I'm gonna be bruised tomorrow I think," Dean said, rubbing various places on his body. Stomach, shoulder, chest and jaw.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away I guess, I never want to hurt you for real," Jerry said. The thought of actually hurting his partner had never entered his mind, a lot of other thoughts had though. His love for Dean had always been more than just friendship, something that both scared and thrilled him. He dare not say anything, he knew Dean loved the girls, he was a ladies man, married or not married he always had a girl everywhere they went. Only on stage could he show his affection, the closeness, noses touching, the kisses, the people took it as a joke, so did Dean, but they didn't realize how Jerry really felt. 

"I know, you were just really hot tonight," Dean said.

"I'll make it up to you," Jerry said. 

"You can do that by giving me a rub down when we go back to the room," Dean said, he stood and stretched.

"Well I was going to say I would buy you a malted but I can give you a rub down too," Jerry said. His heart beat picked up pace at the thoughts of touching Dean, knowing he had asked him to made it better.

"Good boy. Now let's get out of here so you can get to it, I'm tired," Dean said.

They left the club and headed a few blocks away to their hotel, while they were coming up in the world they still couldn't afford the best and were having to not only share a room but a bed as well. How many nights had Dean woken up with Jerry on his side of the bed? On his pillow? Or clinging to him for dear life? He had lost count, but it had stopped bothering him some time ago, everything Jerry did, with the exception of that night, didn't bother him at all. He liked sharing a room with the kid, what was troubling him were some feelings he had started having lately. He stamped them back every time he started to feel something more than brotherly towards Jerry, but that was getting harder and harder to do.

Jerry was excited about the rub down though he tried to hide it, he lingered around the end of the bed once they got into the room. "If I'm going to give you a rub down you'll have to take your clothes off," he said.

Dean gave a dramatic gasp and used his hands to cover his chest. "See here now! I don't even know you!" he said, doing his best impression of Jerry. 

Jerry laughed. "Don't be like that, Ethel! I'm your husband!" he joked.

"Yes, dear," Dean said. He took off his coat and shirt in front of Jerry and went in the bathroom to take off the rest, coming out in a towel. He laid down on his stomach on the bed.

Jerry had taken his coat off and rolled up his sleeves, he started rubbing Dean's back. He hummed as he did so, giddy with happiness.

"That's the way, Shirley. Don't forget my arms and legs, huh?" Dean said, he sighed in contentment.

"Yes, sir, sir!" Jerry said, his hands moving down Dean's smooth, tan skin with a light touch. He rubbed his arms and then his legs, he could tell Dean was getting sleepy by the way his breathing had slowed, he looked at the back of his head for a moment or two before he reach his hand under the towel and gave Dean's butt a squeeze.

Dean's head snapped up as soon as he felt it. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he asked. His heart racing.

"Nothing! I didn't do nothing!" Jerry said, raising his arms.

"You did do something, I felt it!" Dean said, he calmed down a bit, realizing that Jerry was probably just playing.

"I didn't!" Jerry insisted. 

Dean sat up and beside him on the edge of the bed. "You did!"

They looked each other in the eyes a couple of heart beats. "I did," Jerry admitted. He closed what little distance was between them with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jerry finished the kiss he felt panicked. He stood quickly and muttered an "Oh fuck!" on his way out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. He locked the door and hoped it held, he was breathing hard as he stood in front of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Way to go, Jer. You just fucked up the only real friendship you've ever had because of your damn dick!" he said to himself. Though he knew there was more reasoning behind the kiss than that, but that's all he could think of at the moment as the kiss had aroused him.

He wiped tears from his eyes, why did everything have to be so complicated? 

***

Back in the room Dean sat there stunned, heart racing, for what seemed like an hour but what was surely just a minute. He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn," he said. That kiss had done just as much for him as any broad's would, and more because there was real love behind it, Dean could feel that.

He stood up slowly and made his way to the bathroom, he knew that's where the kid had went. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Do it out the window, buddy!" was Jerry's response.

Dean gave a half smile and tried the door, it started to open at his touch.

"Hey! I'm taking a shit in here!" Jerry protested.

"Oh really? Tummy bothering you?" Dean asked, walking on in and shutting the door behind him.

Jerry looked surprised when he saw his partner, it caused him to immediately drop his head. "Uh, yeah...must have been all those butterflies I ate tonight," he came back.

"You know, me too? I think next time we should spring for a pizza," Dean said coolly. 

Jerry smiled like Dean hoped he would and then looked him in the face. "I'm sorry, Paul. I..I just-"

"You don't have to be sorry, I liked it," Dean cut him off.

Jerry looked as amazed as a six-year-old on Christmas morning. "You...you liked it?" he asked, uncertain of what he had heard.

"That's your catchphrase, not mine. Let's say I loved it," Dean grinned.

Jerry was on an all new high now. "Your catchphrase is Hey, hey, hey!" he said, motioning with his hands the way Dean often did during their shows.

Dean giggled. He actually giggled and it was like caffeine straight into Jerry's veins. "Oh I love you, Paul. If I had known you even remotely felt the same way I would have told you a year ago," he said.

Dean grinned. "Well, I been slow recognizing the feeling, I guess I've been afraid too, but I do love you back," he admitted.

Tears came to Jerry's eyes again, he had never been so happy.

"Well, we'd better get back to the room before somebody thinks we been foolin' around in here," Dean said.

"I wish we were," Jerry said. His voice changing to seduction and it showed on his face. Which Dean thought was especially handsome in the dim one bulb light of the tiny bathroom. Jerry slyly slipped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled their hips together, faces inches apart.

Dean was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered himself. "I tell you what, Jer. You let me sleep in in the morning, get my comics and play golf and tomorrow night I'll let you give me a real rub down if ya know what mean?" he asked smoothly.

"Boy do I!" Jerry said. Though there wasn't much room he jumped on Dean and kissed him with the mad urgency that he did in their shows.

Dean laughed and, not caring who might be out in the hall, carried his lanky, awkward, partner back to their room.

'Man, tomorrow night's gonna be wild!' he thought with a thrill of excitment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting an M&L fic. Not the first I've written however. This was an idea that came to me out of the blue this morning and I hope you liked it. I think it's finished, not totally sure though.


End file.
